Report 1764
Report #1764 Skillset: Tahtetso Skill: Raktiah'sho Org: Celest Status: Completed Jul 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Currently, due to the nature of Raktiah'shos mutilate progression, a Tahtetso monk (and to a lesser extent Ninjakari) can essentially keep their target perma-prone, with or without the use of power. In addition, Raktiah'sho in particular has a special bonus compared to other mute progressions, essentially giving the monk even more incentive to simply spam the same actions over and over in surge and killer (because they will also get some sort of effect from it.) This report aims to fix mute-progessions ability to keep an enemy perma-prone, as well as removing the incentive to allow Tahtetso to just spam raktiah'sho. *If you don't know how mute progressions work, you can check this link for a refresher: https://pastebin.com/hW0vPLW5 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the nature of Raktiah'shos mute progression. (This will also effect ninja's!) Applying mutilated limb will now cure the underlying damagedlimb on the same limb. This should not effect knight combat at all. In addition, remove the balance loss from Raktiah'shos progression. 1 R: 1 Solution #2: Change the nature of how mutilates are cured. When a mutilate is cured with ice, it will automatically cure the break on the same limb. This should effect knight combat minimally. In addition, remove the balance loss from raktiah'shos progression. 0 R: 5 Solution #3: Solution provided by Malarious. Change the nature of how mutilates cure to match other knighthood affs. Change the ice delay timers to increase with wound levels on the target which should match the delay all other knighthood affs receive. This would be no delay at none, 1s delay at light. 2s delay at heavy. 3.5s delay at crit.This will impact also how long of a delay certain knight specs get for mutes (since some of them can give mutes at heavy) but it was also suggested to add a (passive) skill to them to increase the delay on their mutes in another report. This solution will not effect the stun timer at all (~1.5s at current.) In addition, remove the balance loss from Raktiah'shos progression. Player Comments: ---on 7/2 @ 15:38 sets as pending ---on 7/2 @ 19:27 writes: I really would not worry about warriors with this report. There isn't really any incentive to stack damagelimbs and mutilate limbs as a warrior. By the time BM can mutilate they can double mutilate on each balance and keep your perma proned. Other specs with mutilates can just barely mutilate faster than cure balance. Taking time to break instead of mutilate would slow them down. Technically yes it'd cause an issue if one warrior was stacking mutilates and one breaks but well this isn't really a very effective plan compared to almost any other set up and to be brutally honest who cares if that gets nerfed. ---on 7/2 @ 19:28 writes: My personal preference is that hitting a target with mutilated leg will cure the damage leg and if you have a mutilated leg you are immune from receiving the damagedleg affliction on that leg. Seems the cleanest and simplest way to do it ---on 7/3 @ 00:21 writes: If there is more support behind Vey's idea for damagedleg immunity if you already have a mute, I will include it in sol 1 ---on 7/3 @ 12:03 writes: I'll be pulling this report for the time being since some debugging and testing revealed some mechanics to Raktiah'sho I was initially unaware of. These mechanics will be reflected in the problem statement and change my solutions as well. I will reinstate the report once everything has been changed. ---on 7/3 @ 12:03 sets as draft ---on 7/13 @ 17:48 sets as pending ---on 7/13 @ 21:38 writes: Can you summarize what you've changed in the report since it was up last? Thanks ---on 7/14 @ 22:50 writes: @shedrin I only added to remove the balance loss portion of the progression to all solutions (as I don't think it's really needed, and rewards spamming of the same skill over and over.) Aside from that, the report is just the same, I just tried to reword it better so it wasn't as all of texty ---on 7/15 @ 05:23 writes: Either sol 1 or 2 sound good to me. I'm not against sol 3 in general but I am for solving this problem statement, it won't actually solve the problem for what tahtetso and ninjakari are able to do. The issue is that both of these specs can cause 3 ice affs which prevent standing (mute leg, and two damaged legs) in a form which takes 6s of ice bal to cure, even if the delay on mutilates is 0 that's a recipe for a permaprone when you spam the form back to back. ---on 7/18 @ 10:26 writes: Solution 1 is the most elegant. ---on 7/22 @ 00:09 writes: Solution 1 ---on 7/30 @ 09:40 writes: Sol1 makes sense, supported